pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamence
Salamence (Japanese: ボーマンダ Bohmandaa) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is also a Mega Pokémon.Mega Salamence revealed. Biology Physiology Salamence is a blue and red dragon like Pokémon with huge red wings and red eyebrows. It has large blue ears and its front and hind feet have four toes each. The top part of its tail is blue while the bottom is red. Its underbelly is a light tan color with stripes. The differences between the regular color and the shiny variant of Salamence are that it has a green body while the belly plates, and red sections have changed to orange. It is big enough that a trainer could stand on its back. Special abilities Salamence can learn Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, and Hydro Pump. Salamence can also intimidate foes by lowering Attack power. Evolution Salamence evolves from Shelgon at level 50 and is the final evolution form of Bagon. Appearances Anime Salamence first appeared in anime in MS006 where it was used by Butler. Drake also had a Salamence. Hunter J's Salamence appeared in Mutiny In The Bounty!. Known trainers with a Salamence *Drake *Pokémon Hunter J *Butler *Silver (Pokémon Chronicles) Game info Game locations |border = |rubysapphire = Evolve Shelgon |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Shelgon |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Shelgon |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Shelgon |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Shelgon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Shelgon (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. |sapphire=By evolving into Salamence, this Pokémon finally realizes its long-held dream of growing wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth. |emerald=After many long years, its cellular structure underwent a sudden mutation to grow wings. When angered, it loses all thought and rampages out of control. |firered=It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire. |leafgreen=It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire. |diamond=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |pearl=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |platinum=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |heartgold=It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains. |soulsilver=It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains. |black=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |white=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |black 2=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |white 2=As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. |x=It becomes uncontrollable if it is enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire. |y=It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.}} Sprites |border= |xyspr=373_-_salamence.gif }} Trivia Salamence is one of five Pokémon that can naturally learn a HM move. Origin Salamence is based on a dragon. Etymology Salamence seems to be a combination of the words "salamander" and "menace". Gallery 373Salamence_AG_anime.png 373Salamence_Dream.png 373Salamence_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Salamence_concept_art.png References Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon